10 Good Reason JR, and Sue Ellen story
by jessie 33
Summary: This is based on the New Series, a short story, I love JR, and Sue Ellen, I hope you enjoy reading this.
1. Chapter 1

A Sue Ellen, and JR short story, I love writing for them. I wish we would see a better storyline for them on the New Dallas. I need to end some of these, but other ideas pop in my head, and I'm off writing a new story.

10 Good Reasons

JR was feeling lonely, and the only person he truly wanted to be with was Sue Ellen. He decided to drop by her office, and ask her out on a date, and hope for the best. He knew she probably would tell him to take a hike but he was going to try anyway. He took his limo over to her Office, and went into the building, and took the elevator up. He got off on her floor, and asked her secretary if she was available?

"Have a seat but who should I say wants to see her"?

"Tell her it is old JR,"

"Her Ex"?

"Yes I see she has talked about me"?

"No not at all" She smiled as she got up, and went to Sue Ellen's office, and shut the door.

"Hey Shelley what is the matter"?

"JR is out there he would like to see you"

"Oh he couldn't call but that doesn't surprise me in the least send him in"

Shelley walked out, "JR you can go in now if you like"

"Thanks Darling". Shelley smiled as he went into the office,and shut the door.

"Sugar I am surprised I thought for sure you would tell me to take a hike"

"I was thinking about it JR why are you here. John Ross is OK isn't he"?

"Yeah he is fine I think he is, I have not talked to him in 2 days"

"Me either he rarely speaks to me but what is the reason for this unexpected visit"?

"I miss you Sugar, and I thought maybe we could go out one night, and have dinner, and talk"

"Dinner us"

"Yeah just the two of us"

"I don't know JR it has been so long, and I really don't think we should"

"Have we not grown out of all the crap from our past, can't we eat one dinner without fighting, and you hating me"

"Excuse me this is all my fault you did nothing wrong to end our marriages"

"OK I was to blame does that make you happy"

"No because your saying that to shut me up"

"What can I do to make you give me one night of your company"?

Sue Ellen smiled, "Tell me 10 good reasons why I should go out with you"

"What "?

"Give me 10 good reasons why I should go out with you".

JR smiled, "10 you really are making it hard on me"

"Awe JR you can't come up with 10 reasons now that is sad"

JR whispered, "Oh I can come up with 10 Sugar"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sue Ellen got up getting a drink of water, she asked JR if he wanted one?

"Coffee would be great"

Sue Ellen got him a coffee, and walked over putting it in front of him. She walked around the desk, and sat down just staring at JR.

"Sugar should I just list the 10 things or come up with a scenario for each reason too"?

"Scenario would be good"

JR smiled as he took a sip of his coffee, Sue Ellen giggled making JR put his coffee down.

"You really don't think I can come up with this list Sugar"?

"This is stupid I was joking maybe we should just call it a day I'm real tired"

"No that is not fair you asked something of me, and I'm willing to do it, and now you want me to leave"

"If you want to go through with this go for it, I don't get you JR"

"You don't get me, I think you do Sugar, I still see the fire in your eyes. I'm not sure if you want to smack me or Kiss me or both. I'm going to do this, and I'm going to take my time so get comfortable"

Sue Ellen sat back as JR smiled, as he thought about what he was going to say.

"I'm going to start with 10, and work my way down to the number 1 reason OK"

"Start already I'm getting older by the minute"

"Number 10, the day we first met, I saw you up on stage, you were walking around looking all adorable, but it was your smile that got to me the most. I remember when you smiled at me that day, and I knew I was going to marry you. I want you to look at me this moment, and tell me you didn't feel exactly what I felt that day Sugar"

Sue Ellen was speechless, she finally said something.

"JR I did think you were someone special, and I saw the way you looked at me, and the way you smiled at me. I know I was not the prettiest one up on that stage but you made me feel special, and when you asked me to marry you just weeks later I was so happy. I know everyone thinks I married you for the money, and the power of being Mrs. JR Ewing, but all I wanted was for you to love me, and I realized you married me to shut your Dad up, can you sit here this moment, and not say that is true".

"OK I loved spending time with you, and I wanted to get married, but I didn't marry you because of my Father"

"You lie"

"You want me to say I only married you because my Dad wanted me married, and to give him a ton of rug-rats , he wanted Grandchildren"

"You didn't just say that oh my God JR how old are you"?

"I lost track after 50, but I think I'm in my 60's"

"I'm in my 70's so guess again"

"OK lets focus I have to get to number 2 of why we should go out on this date"

"After 10 I'm getting scared"

"Hush Sugar can I continue without you interrupting every minute"?

"You are lucky I still love you JR" Sue Ellen stopped, and couldn't believe what she just said , and she was hoping JR didn't notice but by the smirk on his face he heard everything clearly, and she would never live it down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

JR could see she was a little embarrassed after what she said so he pretended he didn't hear it, but they both knew he did. He stared at her, and whispered.

#9 could easily be number 1 but I'm going with my first thoughts, and this is #9. It was our first kiss you remember that first time Sue Ellen"?

"You know I do, but maybe you are mixing up our kiss with one of your many others with the other women in your life"

JR jumped up, "OK this is getting old, I am trying but you put me down every chance you get do you want me to leave"?

"My head says yes, but my heart says no so sit down"

"Is that a order"?

"Yeah it is" JR sat down, and Sue Ellen said she would shut up, and listen before saying anything else.

"Good your mouth always got you in trouble". Sue Ellen laughed, and so did JR.

"OK why would our first kiss be a good reason for me to go on a date with you"?

"Well they say you get better with age, and I'm pretty old, but I bet I still can kiss Sugar"

"You got to be kidding me like that would happen again"

"I bet it will"

"Go on JR stop flattering yourself"

"OK the first kiss was sweet, and yes I had kissed a lot of ladies in my life, but the first time we kissed it was amazing. I remember you were shaking in my arms, and you tried to be all lady like but I knew you wanted me as much as I wanted you. I have to say old JR Ewing would never wait for a woman to come around, but I knew you wanted to wait until you were married or your Mom told you to because your value went up if you were a virgin"

Sue Ellen jumped up, "OK you leave now how dare you"

"What I'm kidding"?

"I'm not , and let me tell you , I never would have gone all the way, but how did you know my Mom said to wait especially since no man would want a girl who gave herself so easily to a man before marriage"

"I knew she said that, I just knew it, but I know you wanted me that day, I was the one who said we should wait"

"I don't think so JR"

"Yes it is true, and you know it. "

Sue Ellen smiled, "OK I will give you this one, but I remember that day a little differently than you"

"Really I remember you wore a beautiful blue dress, it was prim, and proper, and sexy all rolled up in one sweet package. I remember the perfume you wore smelled Heavenly, and I remember you wore very little make up, but your face lite up when you walked into a room. I took you to my house, and you met the family, and they loved you. I took you for a walk, and we kissed over by the pond, and I remember how I wanted to make love to you, but I couldn't you were different, and special, and the girl I was going to marry. That first kiss has been burned into my memory, I think of that day all the time when I'm alone, and feeling sorry for myself. I made such a mess of things, but my one big regret was ruining what I started with you, and ruining our family, I am so sorry Sugar"

Sue Ellen was speechless, but her eyes filled up with tears, JR was getting to her, and she really wanted to believe he has changed but she still was afraid to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Sugar I'm upsetting you do you want me to leave"?

Sue Ellen stood up, and walked over to the window, and looked out, but wiped tears from her cheek. Her hands were shaking, and it was upsetting her that JR could still get to her. She thought after all these years she got over his hold on her but she was wrong she wanted to scream, and tell him to leave. She couldn't because she wanted to hear what he had to say even if remembering the past, and what they lost because of both their mistakes, and his power to try to control her, and her low self esteem ruined any chance of them being a family. She turned looking at JR, he got up, and walked over to her.

'Sue Ellen I never wanted to bring back horrible memories, I wanted this to be a fun night, and I thought maybe we could put the past to rest. I know I hurt you in the past, and I wish I could take it back, but I can't. I didn't know how to make a emotional connection to you, I tested our love, and for so long you stood by me every step of the way, but one day it all changed , and you ran right into Cliff's arms, and I hated you for it"

"You hated me God you are priceless JR"

"I know I made love to other women, and I made your life miserable but you were suppose to be the one that I came home too, but you wanted more than I could give"

"You couldn't give your wife love but the ladies of Dallas got all your loving you were willing to give"

"I didn't love them it was sex with them, I did care for you. I think you know it Sue Ellen"

"You want to know something sick JR I knew you were fooling around on me the 2nd month of our marriage. I saw the way Julie acted around you, and the looks she gave you made me sick. I had no pride in myself I stayed because going home to my Mom was worse than staying with you knowing you were shaming me, and our marriage"

"You never said you knew anything , you started lashing out after Pam came to Southfork that woman was a thorn in my side"

Sue Ellen smiled, "You hated Pam she was someone that could get under your skin, I hated her in the beginning because I was a jealous fool. I saw what Bobby and Pam had , and it made me angry, I wanted what they had"

"How can I make it up to you Sue Ellen, I will do anything"?

Sue Ellen touched JR's cheek, and whispered.

"You really want a little old date with me JR"?

"More than anything in this world"

Sue Ellen smiled, "OK I think you have 8 more reasons to give me to say why I should go on this date, so what is number 8"?

JR smiled as he laughed and they both sat down on the couch as JR thought of what he was going to say next.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sue Ellen and JR sat back on the couch, JR smiled as he started to speak.

"Number 8 let me see I have so many choices to choose from so where should I start"?

"You are stalling JR Ewing you are lost for words"

"No number 8 is you get me Sugar you probably are the only one on this planet who truly gets me"

"I get you that is your Number 8"?

"Yes I have been a major pain in the butt over the years, but I still see the love in those eyes of yours. I remember the first time I brought you home, and I will admit I was nervous because my Father had been after me to settle down, and marry, and I sure didn't want to be tamed"

"Like anyone ever tamed you JR"

"Yeah I was a stubborn son of gun wasn't I"?

"I have a better choice of words but pretty much JR"

"Lets get serious you knew when I needed you just to listen, or when I needed you to leave me alone. I remember that night we were married maybe 6 months, and I had the worst day ever. I was so angry at my Father he was taking Bobby's side on everything , and it was driving me crazy. Bobby was great in business but I was the one that scarified everything for the company. My Father never gave me a break but Gary and Bobby had a life my life was the company. I went right from school into Ewing Oil, and I would have done anything to make my Father proud, but I became someone that I hated at times but I was proud of how I was making Ewing Oil bigger and better than how my Father ran it. I was so angry but you didn't say a word you just laid in my arms that night, and we were never closer than that night."

"JR I think we made love that night if my memory is correct"

"I was a fool Sue Ellen you stood by me , and I threw it all away for what"?

"JR I made mistakes too , we have to move on"

"No you didn't deserve what I did , and I deserve to be here begging you for one date how pathetic is that. I remember many of nights you begged me to stay home, and give you a ounce of my attention, and I walked out, and left you home alone. I can't believe you would even go out on a date with me after everything I have done"

"If you are aiming for me to feel sorry for you JR it isn't working"

JR smiled, "It is so I can see it in your face your eyes give it away. You really did love me Sue Ellen, I knew it but I always thought you would be there when I needed you, and I acted like I didn't care but the day you actually left me to be with Dusty ripped my heart out. I was in a rage, I hated the thought of my son being with another man, but knowing you gave up on us it hurt"

"I gave up JR, I wanted you but I couldn't take it anymore, and Dusty was there for me, but he wasn't you"

"You didn't love the Saddle Tramp"?

"Yes I loved him, but he knew my heart still belonged to you"

"Sue Ellen" He moved close as their lips brushed up against each other, but they both were holding back waiting for the other to make the first move.


End file.
